Life Note
by Panda Kutub
Summary: Apakah kalian tahu sebuah rahasia? Sebuah rahasia yang semua orang pun tidak tahu...


Apakah kalian tahu sebuah rahasia? Sebuah rahasia tentang Death Note yang bahkan tidak dimunculkan di manga dan komik-nya. Sebuah rahasia bahkan para pembaca Death Note pun tidak mengetahuinya.

**Life Note**

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

'Mello telah mati,' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di pikiran Near.

Jam dinding di dekat tangga menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Itu artinya semua orang-orang telah terlarut dalam tidur. Tapi masih ada orang yang berjaga di tengah orang-orang yang tertidur lelap karena pergi ke kerajaan mimpinya. Ruangan itu tampak luas, begitu sepi, dengan berbagai peralatan canggih di dalamnya. Di ruangan itu hanya tampak seseorang berpakaian serba putih yang sedang duduk di lantai—paling pojok ruangan, tengah memainkan puzzle berukuran cukup besar. Dari arah pintu masuk, seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap, berambut hitam, memasuki ruangan—ia menguap kecil—dan mendekati Near yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Near, ini berkas dokumen penyelidikan Kira yang ditinggalkan Mello untukmu," ucap Gevanni pada Near, sambil menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang berisi dokumen.

"Terimakasih, Gevanni. Lebih baik, saat ini anda beristirahat" Near menerima kertas-kertas berisi dokumen itu, tanpa beranjak dari posisi duduknya di lantai.

Gevanni keluar dari ruangan, sehingga di ruangan itu hanya ada Near sendiri. Tanpa ada rasa mengantuk sedikit pun, Near membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen. Saat Near membuka lembar ketiga belas dokumen tersebut, tampak buku catatan yang menyembul keluar dari dokumen. Near memungut buku catatan itu.

"Life Note," gumamnya, membaca kalimat yang tertulis di sampul buku.

Buku catatan itu memang sama sekali tidak ganjil atau pun aneh, hanya bersampul putih polos dengan tulisan 'Life Note' berwarna hitam di tengah-tengah atas buku, tapi yang membuat Near agak penasaran adalah pertanyaan tentang 'darimana asal buku tersebut?' yang bermuculan di pikirannya. Near membuka lembar pertama Life Note, sehingga di balik sampul buku tertulis kata 'How To Use'. Di buku itu dijelaskan; bahwa pengguna Life Note yang menuliskan nama seseorang yang telah mati di buku ini dalam empat puluh detik orang itu akan hidup kembali, dan muncul di hadapanmu—kecuali orang yang telah mati itu pernah menggunakan Death Note.

Tangan Near mulai memainkan rambutnya, ia menghela nafas panjang, berpikir sejenak. 'Ini konyol. Aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya takhayul. Tapi,melihat adanya Death Note di genggaman Kira saat ini membuat semua yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.'

Near beranjak berdiri, ia mengambil sebuah bolpoin yang ada di meja—tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan tadi. Bolpoin mulai digoreskannya dan membentuk sebuah nama di Life Note.

Mihael Keehl.

Near menunggu adanya pembuktian nyata dari Life Note, tapi empat puluh detik berlalu, Mello sama sekali tidak mucul di hadapannya. Near mendengus kesal. Dilemparnya Life Note ke meja besar di dekat tangga, sekarang ia tambah yakin dengan namanya takhayul—meskipun saat ini ia sedang menyelesaikan kasus Kira yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Death Note, buku catatan mistis. Near kembali lagi duduk di pojok ruangan, menyusun potongan puzzle yang baru setengah jadi. Tanpa disadari oleh Near, di belakangnya muncul seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira berusia tiga belas tahun, kulitnya putih pucat, bibir mungilnya berwarna merah darah dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna hitam sepinggang—serta memakai baju one shoulder warna hitam dan rok berlipit-lipit selutut bermotifkan papan catur. Pakaiannya agak terkesan gothic.

"DAR!" seru anak perempuan itu, memegang pundak Near sekaligus mengejutkannya.

Otomatis, Near menoleh ke belakang. "Anda siapa?" nada pengucapan kata-kata Near barusan menunjukkan bahwa seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak kaget.

"Namaku Clue, Near."

Near sedikit kaget saat Clue mengetahui namanya, tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikanhal itu. 'Petunjuk? Apa artinya?' pikir Near dalam hati—tentang arti nama 'Clue'. Near berjalan mendekati Clue yang ada di depannya, menyentuh dahinya—memastikan bahwa Clue hanyalah manusia— suhu tubuhnya dingin seperti memegang es. "Darimana anda tahu nama saya?"

"Hn? Bukankah 'Near' itu hanya nama panggilanmu saja?" Clue berjalan dengan anggun bak putri Raja Inggris era delapan puluhan—mendekati meja besar di dekat tangga, tempat Life Note yang dilemparkan Near berada. "Eh, apa ini?" tambahnya.

"Hanya benda yang sama sekali tidak penting," Near kembali duduk dengan posisi seperti biasanya di lantai dan menyusun puzzle yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Darimana asalmu?"

Mata onyx Clue menatap tajam Near sekilas, lalu dialihkan kembali ke buku Life Note yang kini dipegangnya. "Life Note? Apakah buku ini dapat menghidupkan seseorang?" Clue tidak menggubris pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Near barusan.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi buku itu sudah saya coba tadi dan tidak bisa."

Clue menahan tawa, sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu disini tapi entah kenapa ia menahan tawa—mungkin ada yang lucu, menurutnya. "Mungkin saja orang yang Near mau hidupkan pernah menggunakan Death Note," kata Clue sambil membaca berulang-ulang How To Use. Clue mendekati Near, dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyerahkan Life Note dan bolpoin ke Near. "Cobalah sekali lagi."

'Aneh. Mengapa Clue sangat yakin dengan Life Note?' Near mengambil Life Note dan bolpoin yang Clue sodorkan. "Saya tidak tahu nama apa yang akan saya tulis…"

"Mengapa tidak 'Lucious Lawliet', saja? Near menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'L', bukan?" suara Clue kali ini seperti desisan ular.

Near terhenyak. Kali ini ekspresinya menunjuikan bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut. Anak perempuan di sampingnya ini memang misterius. Sejak kapan Clue tahu tentang L beserta nama aslinya? Bukankah itu aneh? Near membuka mulut, hendak bertanya yang berkaitan dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak di pikirannya sejak tadi, tapi yang diucapkannya 'kosong'—seolah-olah ia seperti dikendalikan seseorang—udara dingin berhembus pelan, ia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak mulai menyelimutinya. Tanpa dikontrol, tangannya bergerak sendiri—membuka buku Life Note dan menuliskan sebuah nama.

Lucious Lawliet.

Clue menyeringai ke arah Near—saat Near termakan jebakannya. Gigi-giginya seperti vampir yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Tiba-tiba, dengan gesit tangan Clue mencekik Near. Keras. Kasar. Penuh tenaga—sampai-sampai setetes darah segar mengalir keluar. Perih dan sakit. Near berontak—berusaha melepaskan tangan Clue, tapi sia-sia. Kekuatan Clue seolah-olah dua puluh kali lipat dari kekuatannya. Nafas Near tersegal-segal. Near kehabisan nafas.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap gulita…

**.**

**.**

Mata Near terbuka pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya lemas, tenaganya terkuras habis-habisan. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, melihat sekeliling—kondisinya semuanya sama seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba dari langit-langit ruangan, jatuh dua sobekan kertas, yang satu bertuliskan 'Lucious Lawliet' dan yang satunya lagi bertuliskan kalimat yang lain. Near memungut sobekan yang kedua dan membacanya.

Tangan Near bergetar hebat saat membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ada di sobekan kertas itu. Kalimat itu begitu anggun—begitu menyakitkan. Kini, ia mulai sadar—bahwa yang dialaminya tadi bukan mimpi. Tapi, sebuah kenyataan yang seperti ilusi baginya.

Dari belakang Near, sebuah pergelangan tangan pucat menepuk pundaknya. Near menoleh pelan-pelan ke belakang.

Seorang pemuda tinggi—berpostur agak bungkuk, rambutnya yang hitam legam melambai-lambai terkena angin dingin sepoi-sepoi, di bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata yang tebal—serta memakai kaus lengan panjang putih polos dan celana jeans belel—tengah menatap Near dengan sorotan mata onyx-nya yang kosong dan hampa, tapi menghangatkan. "Siapa anda?" suara bariton-nya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Saya Near."

"Near? Sepertinya saya pernah mendengar namamu."

Near terdiam sejenak. Ia mulai menyadari siapa orang yang ada di depannya kini—rasa penasaran tentang wajah asli seorang Lawliet yang membayangi di pikirannya dulu terjawab sudah.

L menjentikkan jari—pertanda ia ingat sesuatu. "Iya. Saya ingat. Kamu memang sudah besar, Near," L tersenyum. " Meskipun kau tidak pernah melihat saya, tapi… perkenalkan lagi nama saya L."

"Iya. Saya masih ingat dengan anda. Tapi bukankah anda telah mati tanggal 5 November 2004 lalu?"

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu. Tadi ada yang memanggil-manggil saya dan secara tiba-tiba saya muncul disini."

"Mungkin karena Life Note," gumam Near.

L terlihat bingung. "Life Note? Apakah itu salah satu bagian dari Death Note?" mata onyx L melirik leher Near. "Near, kenapa ada bekas cakaran di lehermu?"

Near meraba lehernya. Ada bekas cakaran yang panjang sekaligus dalam disana. Perih dan sakit. Lalu, ia menatap L dengan serius, tidak mempedulikan bekas cakaran yang terasa sakit di lehernya itu. "L, kasus Kira masih belum selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini?"

"Ohya? Saya kira sudah selesai. Tapi, saat ini saya akan membantumu di belakang layar saja, karena saya takut Light-kun akan mengetahui saya dan akan membunuh saya lagi," L menghela nafas. "Yagami Light adalah pelakunya. Tapi bukti kita masih belum cukup, kita harus menjebaknya."

"Saya juga curiga dengan Yagami Light," Near tersenyum—mengingat ia kini akan bekerja sama dengan 'Sang Master'.

**.**

**.**

Kabut-kabut mulai menghilang, malam hari telah pergi dan beranjak pagi. Seorang perempuan tengah berdiri di sebuah atap gedung perkantoran, ia memandang sayu ke arah matahari yang mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, sambil melempar-lemparkan sebuah buku catatan bersampul putih polos ke atas. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya muncul sesosok tinggi, besar, mulai mendekatinya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengagetkanku, Ryuk!" erang perempuan itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Makhluk yang bernama Ryuk pun kaget. "Khu… khu.. khu… Darimana kau tahu bahwa aku akan mengagetkanmu, Clue?" Ryuk menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya. "Eh? Bukankah itu Life Note milik—," sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku catatan yang dilempar-lemparkan Clue ke atas.

Belum sempat Ryuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Clue keburu menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap Ryuk dengan sorotan mata yang mematikan. "DIAM! Meskipun aku bukan shinigami sepertimu, tapi apa salahnya aku mencuri Life Note? Kau juga, kenapa kau sengaja menjatuhkan Death Note-mu ke sembarang tempat? Sehingga jatuh ke tangan Yagami Light si Kira dengan idealism-nya yang gila-gilaan itu!" lalu ia kembali menatap nanar matahari yang sudah terbit di ufuk timur sana.

"Tapi, bukankah ide Light itu hebat?"

"Yeah. Aku mengakui bahwa idealism-nya itu hebat. Tapi, bukankah semua orang itu berhak untuk hidup? Baik atau jahat semua orang pasti mempunyai hak untuk hidup."

Ryuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi hebat juga kau. Ternyata makhluk yang sangat kejam sepertimu juga memikirkan nasib manusia saat ini," Ryuk mendekati Clue dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Jadi, itu sebabnya kau menyerahkan Life Note curianmu ke Near, ditambah kau juga mengontrol pancaindra Near, tujuannya agar Near menhidupkan L?"

"Bukan bodoh! Aku tadi hanya lapar."

"Pantas. Berarti kau tadi menjebak Near dan mengambil setengah masa hidupnya atau kau malah membunuhnya?"

"Bukan. Tapi, hanya dua tahun umurnya saja yang aku ambil."

Ryuk memandangi Clue. Matan onyx-nya masih saja memandangi Matahari—tapi, mukanya bersemu merah. "Kau menyukainya?"

Terjadi begitu cepat. Clue melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Ryuk. Dan dengan cepat Ryuk menahannya—kalau saja Ryuk tidak berjaga-jaga sejak tadi, mungkin ia akan bersimbah darah.

"Kekuatanmu memang tak ada tandingannya."

Clue menatap Ryuk tajam. "Jangan adukan kepada Raja Shinigami atau Death of God bahwa aku mencuri Life Note. Kalau kau adukan… akan kubunuh kau! Ingat itu shinigami bodoh!" ia membalikkan badan. Mata Clue beralih memandangi jalan raya yang berada di bawahnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia terjun bebas ke udara dan jatuh ke bawah. Anehnya, respon Ryuk biasa-biasa saja, ia melongok memandangi jalan yang berada di bawah. Clue dengan cepat telah menghilang.

"Ck… Cepat sekali dia pergi," gumam Ryuk.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Saya membuat fanfic ini karena saya ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg saya selama ini. Ohya, maaf, Mello enggak saya hidupkan di fanfic ini karena ia pernah menggunakan Death Note milik Shidoh (seingat saya). Ingat, disini… Near berumur 18 tahun sedangkan L berumur 25 tahun.

Jika kalian bertanya:

1). Siapakah Clue? Maaf, saya tidak ingin memberitahukan siapa jati diri Clue sebenarnya, karena itu sesuai imajinasi para pembaca…

2). Kalimat apa yang tertulis di sobekan kertas yang di pegang Near? Silahkan… para pembaca berimajinasi sendiri…

Anda sudah membaca fanfic saya ini? Jangan lupa klik tulisan 'Review' yang sangat istimewa itu...


End file.
